1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assembly for introducing fluid into and removing liquid from a cavity, chamber or an organ, particularly a cavity or organ of the body of a biological being, such as a body of a human or animal, for example, the abdominal cavity or stomach or bladder. In particular it relates to a rotary valve means for use in a closed system wherein a sealed connection is maintained with all of various fluid supply and/or drain lines. The valve means permits the installation and evacuation of fluid in a closed system by prohibiting contamination of fluid within the system by a contaminating medium outside the system. In certain fields of use, the invention can be used to eliminate risk of infection. The assembly is especially compact and convenient to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some examples of devices for introducing fluid into an organ of the body of an animal (e.g., the stomach or the bladder) and removing fluid from same are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,564,977; 3,048,192; 3,157,201; 3,780,736; 3,834,372; 3,990,447; and 4,082,095.
At one time, there was in this art the problem that the system was "open" rather than "closed" i.e., that it was not possible to maintain a closed system which would ensure the sterility of liquid drawn from a closed, sterile source and introduced into the body of an animal, particularly a human. It is, of course, highly desirable, in connection with any procedure of introducing liquid into and removing liquid from a human organ (such as the bladder or stomach or heart) that conditions be maintained such that a sterile liquid is introduced and to the extent possible remains sterile, since the patient otherwise faces a risk of incurring an infection by a pathogenic agent, which infection will add to and complicate a pre-existing condition.
In connection with the art of supplying liquids to and withdrawing liquid from the human bladder, it is known from the Vega U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,447, that such supply and withdrawal of liquid may be accomplished in a closed system the use of apparatus disclosed therein.
The above-mentioned Vega patent discloses a unitary means which has lines or branches which make sealed connections with all of the four following things: (1) a liquid supply, (2) a syringe, (3) a catheter leading to the bladder, and (4) a drain line. Individual manually operable clamps are associated with each line or branch for shutting it off. This system solves the problem of how to supply liquid under sterile conditions in a closed system. However, the possibility of operator error exists when manipulating the various clamps and the use of a multitude of individual clamps has a tendency to cause the device to become cumbersome and bulky to the patient.
The above-mentioned Vega patent discloses one form of unitary rotary multiposition valve as does Mendelson Pat. No. 4,082,095. However, both of these provide that the syringe and the port connections must rotate relative to one another for the valving function. Thus, twisting of the lines or syringe disorientates the assembly from the operator's established perspective. In the Mendelson U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,095 there is a stomach pump which contains a syringe and an adjustable valve means as a unit. The valve construction uses a radial channel to permit the flow of fluid always between the syringe and any one of the tubes connected to the valve, thus precluding fluid flow between the tubes only. This renders the valve and syringe unit unusable for many medical applications such as continuous irrigation with intermittent forced infusion (e.g., for breaking up blood clots or other obstructions). It is known to use a valve to control fluid flow in a system including a syringe from, for example, Murphy U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,192; Littermann U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,201; Chen U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,736 and Turney U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,372. However, the valve in each of these systems is not an integral part of the syringe but comprises a separate component part of the system. The requirement to assemble the system from the numerous component parts gives rise to the need for a compact valving arrangement integrated with a fluid container such as a syringe.